darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Identity
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire ---- Residential Suburbs Murusa is working on the interior of her home this cycle as she is on her free time. Currently she is mudding up the sheet rock by filling in the small indentations the nails made so she has a smooth surface for further mud texturizing. She idly hums a tune as she works, and she is slightly speckled with white bits of the mudding. A knock at the door comes, and then it opens as Protofire peers in "Hello. Oh, am I interrupting?" he asks pausing mid-door. Murusa looks over and smiles, "Not at all, come on in Protofire." she replies, doing one more swipe of the trowel then setting it over the mud bucket. Protofire steps in a little, glancing around "... Wow. You're pretty much rebuilding this place." he notes, moving gingerly around to avoid knocking over anything. Murusa nods, "I believe I hinted to that the last time I saw you, Protofire." she notes softly, "So what brings you by this time hm, seeing if you can snag me for some private time?" "I know. It’s still amazing to see." he then pauses, and would blush if robots could "I did actually. I wanted to ask you something. For an honest answer." he notes, pausing awkwardly. Murusa steps closer, "Well I'm an honest womech, go ahead and ask what you will of me." Protofire nods a little, optics flickering "What do you think about secret identities?" Murusa cocks her head, she hmms, "As in a disguise sort of situation where it is necessary to fool others in order to gain some sort of advantage? If it was one of our people doing it, I don't see a problem with it. A Decepticon doing it to us though I'd be annoyed by, but these things happen and should be expected." "What of for ones' safety, or for one to go out and have... fun, let's say? " Protofire asks softly, stepping up to her and putting a hand on her arm. Murusa smiles a bit, "For safety would be understandable, especially if you expect others to take a shot at you." she states. Then she pauses, "For fun? Hm. Well I suppose we all have to have our hobbies." Protofire nods again, softly as he sighs and pulls her closer, thinking hard about this decision "I have a secret identity. Well, it is not really secret. Very public. But nobody but one knows." he notes softly. "And I cannot hide it from you." Murusa smiles to you pulling her close, then looks up at your words. "Now Protofire how can it NOT be secret and yet be secret? That's just a little contradictory isn't it?" she asks with a gentle hug. "So would I know this identity that is so secret?" Protofire nods once more as he puts an arm around her shoulders "You would, yes. You speak to him quite often." he notes quietly. Then he pauses, dropping to a knee before her "I am not only Protofire, Murusa. I will get this over quickly - no more fancy words. I am also Solarix, Hierophant of this city." Murusa was about to tease something about you certainly weren't Omega by the look on her face for about two seconds, then when you drop down on the knee she gasps wondering if some sort of popping the question moment is going to happen. But that's taken over when you admit to the identity. "You are the Hierophant? Show me." Protofire flutters his wings a little bit and nods. He opens a side compartment, pulling out one of the robes of office he usually wore. And with a small thought, he focuses, his form starting to glow softly "I know that you love me, Murusa. Because you told me. And I must say to you, that I return this love fully." he notes, taking her hands. Murusa follows that hand movement, seeing those robes she gasps again. "Dear Primus." then you start to glow. Her hands grip yours, optics just staring at what she is witnessing. Protofire lowers the glow, turning it off slowly as he holds the hands and stands again "... Do you still want me, Murusa? I would understand if you do not. To be mine, would be such a dangerous thing for us both, and for the City. But I am still a mortal mech, no matter my age and position. and I still hold feelings for those around me." he notes quietly. Murusa seems to fall into you, but more precisely she drops down to just hug you tightly. "Yes, I still do." she whispers into your audio, "I'm prepared for the danger." she admits. Protofire grunts at this, but holds her tightly as his wings pull back out of the way. He murmurs "I am glad you are, Murusa. So very glad." he sounded quite relieved, relaxing further into her hold. Murusa pulls back a bit to look you in the optics. "Could I be affectionate to your other self or is that just reserved for you?" she asks. Protofire smiles "IT may raise questions if you were, as much as I'd like it. I think that Protofire is more allowed to be human than Solarix though." he admits regretfully Murusa nods lightly to this, "All right. I'll try to maintain my decorum around that side of yourself." she tells you, then gives you a light kiss on the lips. She pulls back, "Thank you for telling me." Protofire returns it with a smile "You deserve to know. And if you found out another way, you may have been mad. I am glad you accept it for the reasons I have." Murusa moves her right hand to stroke a finger over your mustache, "I accept you wanted a life outside of the one those expect a Hierophant to have." Protofire smiles at the touch, still drawn arms around her "Thank you. I was built a warrior and a leader. I still wish to go into battle, though I do promise I am /always/ careful." he notes, standing to peer at her, hand on her neck now. Murusa's left hand is idly stroking against your upper back near the wings, "You do both admirably well my love." she murmurs softly, then a little mm to your touch, "Going to get your sun all hot if you aren't careful." she smiles. The mech chuckles a little bit, fanning his wings "I can just as easily cool it off if I wished to." he notes with a playful smirk. "You're all dirty though." he tuts. Murusa takes hold of your mustache to give it the slightest of a tug, "I think you may just like that my overly clean mech." Protofire lets his head tilt with the tug, chuckling a little "Mayhaps. Being pristine all the time IS tiring after all." he notes with faux vanity, puffing his chest plate up. Murusa shifts a bit so her legs straddle your hips a bit, "I agreed." she smiles, releasing that mustache to caress a cheek with the back of her fingers, "Going on duty soon?" she asks. Protofire supports her easily and leans into the caress with a sigh "Not for a little bit, no. I have enough time to help you finish this wall though." he notes with a soft smile "IF you wouldn't mind me smudging the thing on occasion." he reaches down, dabbing his fingers in some and then tapping her forehead, leaving a mark. Murusa hmms softly, considering. She giggles to the mud on her forehead, "OH I don't know, maybe I'll have you work a little on something else." she murmurs, kissing the corner of your mouth. "Like my creators said 'all work and no fun makes you a dull womech.'" Protofire mmms and folds his wings around them both like a blanket "Indeed. I've worked too hard lately." he whispers softly "Just you and me here, quietly, enjoying each other's mere presence." Murusa shifts her body again so she's properly straddling your hips and mostly sitting on your thighs, "Mmm hmm, that's what I was thinking. Just enjoy each other. No prying optics. Just us." Protofire sits back, supporting it easily as he nods "Indeed. Just two together, no distractions. " he chuckles softly "The only two in the house at least, for now right?" he asks, wings pulling up and over their heads... Fade. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs